


Gloomy Gray

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He takes his frustration out with his blaster, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is angry, Lance isn't happy, Murder, Please get him help, Right and Wrong, Struggle with humanity, clone shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: It's simple, if his hand shakes he's not supposed to do it.Why, why did his hand stop shaking.





	Gloomy Gray

It's dark in his mind, shading everything a gloomy gray. What's right and what's wrong when everything is the same boring color.

Picking and doing the options usually start out easy and then get harder the more you do it.

Say this? Don't say this?

Eat this? Don't eat this?

Trust them? Don't trust them?

Save them? Don't save them?

Kill them? Don't kill them?

Lance likes to describe it like swimming in the ocean. It starts out fun and easy until you get tired. But then it gets stormy and waves start going over your head and pushing you under. And _then_ you're drowning, sinking to the bottom and out of air.

It's easier when he has a weapon, something that actually makes the choices weighed. If his hands feel steady, it's the right option. If his hands are shaking, it's not.

When he has to decide if he's going to flirt he grabs his bayard and waits for his hand's reaction. If it shakes, he backs off.

If he's hungry he holds his bayard and watches his hands. If it's still, he eats.

Trusting people? His hands usually tremble nowadays.

Saving people? Never the Galra or people that deserve to have no mercy.

His hands are always still when he has to kill someone. They're always killing the Galra, the bad ones anyways. His hands never shake when he's aiming for a head or heart shot. He never points his gun at innocent people, never has to.

So, here's where that becomes an issue as he points his blaster at this clone Shiro. Lance's team is behind him and yelling at him to _fire, fire now dammit_.

But Lance can't. His hands are shaking so much he wouldn't be able to aim, even if he _wanted_ to.

"No! I can't!" He's pleading. Begging for a way out.

'Shiro' has wide eyes, lips shivering. "Lance..."

Lance squeezes his eyes shut and tries to count. Tries to _breathe_. He can't. He can't. **Can't, can't, can't**.

"I can't, I can't." It's a mantra now, falling off his tongue like it'll change this. Why doesn't Keith, Hunk or Allura do this?

Oh, right. Lance is the person with the least emotional connection to Shiro.

That thought makes Lance's mind spin. He's remembering all the times he'd done everything right and Shiro overlooked him.

Weakest link. _Weakest_. _Link_.

Lance's hands steady and he aims, opening one eye. This isn't the real Shiro. It won't matter if he takes his anger out on a clone.

Lance takes a slow breath and pulls the trigger.


End file.
